American Pie
'''American Pie '''is a American comedy that was released in 1999 , it was made by Universal Pictures. Due to the movie targeting a R rating the MPAA censored the movie, sexuality was toned down. Due to TNT's network standards the theractical cut was edited in order to get a TV 14 LVS rating. Censorship International Censorship *The scene that shows Vicky straightening her top while Kevin is in the background ejaculating into the cup was modified in the Theatrical cut. The Theatrical cut shows Vicky similing as Kevin ejaculates into the cup. *The scene that shows Jim lying on top of the apple pie was modified in the theatrical cut. The theatrical cut shows the apple pie on the counter and Jim is next to the counter. *The scene where Jim's dad sees him on the table was modified in the theatrical cut. The theatrical cut shows Jim's dad seeing Jim covering himself up with the pie. *The scene that shows Kevin looking at drawings of different sex positions was modified in the theatrical cut. In the theatrical cut Kevin is looking at drawings are about healing love. *The scene that shows Vicky having a orgasm was modified in the theatrical cut, the theatrical cut zooms in on Vicky's face. * The scene that shows Nadja looking at the montier and then putting her hand under her panties was cut. *The close up on Nadja's face was cut. *The scene that shows the montier, and shows Nadja with her hand under her panties was modifed in the theatrical cut. The theatrical cut does not show Nadja putting her hand under her panties. USA Censorship TNT *The scene that shows Jimmy watching the porn video was modified for the TNT broadcast. In the TNT version a black bar covers part of the porn video, as a result you can no longer see her nipple. *The scene where Jimmy says "Oh...oh that was a tit!" it was changed to "Oh...oh that was a...!" *The scene where the porn actress says "Oh, you're so bad." was cut. *The scene that shows Jimmy pulling out a sock was cut. *The scene where Jimmy says "Yeah that's right baby." was cut. *The scene that shows Jimmy moving the sock towards his crotch area was cut. *The scene that shows the porn actress and actor talking to each other was cut. *The scene where Jimmy says "Man can you just shut up!" was cut. *The scene that shows Jimmy's mom walking into the room was modified for the TNT broadcast. In the TNT version the camera zooms in on Jimmy's face, and his mom as a result you can no longer see the sock on his crotch. *The scene that shows a close up on the Television was modified for the TNT broadcast. In the TNT version there is a black bar covering the actresses butt. *The scene that shows another close up on the Television was modified for the TNT broadcast. In the TNT version the reception goes out as soon as you see the Television. In the uncensored version it does not imminently go out. *The scene that shows a sock covering Jimmy's sock as soon as the pillow gets moved was modified for the TNT broadcast. In the TNT version the camera zooms in on Jimmy's parents, as a result you can no longer see a sock on his crotch. *The line "Illegal channels, shit!" was changed to "Illegal channels...!" *The line "Oh, shit dude!" it was changed to "Oh...dude!" *The line "You're coming to the party tonight Ozze, you fuckface?" it was changed to "You're coming to the party tonight Ozze?" *The line "How about you guys actually locate your dicks. Remove the shrink wrap and fucking use them." it was changed to "How about you guys actually locate your. Remove the shrink wrap." *The line "I'll look for you tonight in the no fucking section." it was changed to "I'll look for you tonight in the no...section." Where to find it uncensored. Universal Pictures latter released a unrated edition, the unrated edition added every scene back into the movie. Category:USA censorship Category:Movies Category:Needs image Category:Universal Pictures Category:TNT